The present invention relates to drawer slides and more particularly to a telescopic frictional drawer slide.
Telescopic slides for file drawers and the like are often desirable for use in cabinets and other rack mounted applications. Such slides permit easy access to the interior of the drawer. The slides maintain the drawer in a horizontal position regardless of how far the drawer is withdrawn from the cabinet. The slides are also useful in the mounting of extendable shelves and cabinets. A typical drawer will often have two slides securing the drawer to the cabinet or enclosure, with the slides attached to each of the outside vertical walls of the drawer.
Frictional drawer slides typically have members that rub against each other in sliding engagement. One advantage of frictional drawer slides is that there are no ball bearings. One disadvantage of typical frictional drawer slides is noise of operation. Another disadvantage of typical frictional drawer slides is difficulty in opening because of a large amount of friction, especially after wear.